PAIN!
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: This is the sequal to my fic, In The End. It is YAOI! So if you don't like don't read. Tyson and Kai are finally together. But an unexpected obsticle shows up. Will Tyson and Kai be able to live happily? Or will this obsticle destroy their fragile relatio
1. Prologue

ME: Hi everyone.  
  
CDD: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
CHIBI-REI: What are you up to?  
  
ME: I am officially writing the sequal for In The End.  
  
REN: That was such a sad story.   
  
CRAZY MAZ: Yeah but it ended happily though. HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT TO   
TYSON! YOU MEANIE!!!  
  
ME: O_O!  
  
REN; Who's she?  
  
ME: My crazy cousin. She loves Tyson. She thinks he's kawaii.  
  
AMEN/REN: O_O!   
  
KAI: She's nuts.  
  
ME: *slaps forehead* NO KIDDING KAI!!! Why DO YOU think I called her CRAZY   
Maz? *rolls eyes*  
  
KAIBA: Maybe she has a point for once. *looks to see Crazy Maz hugging Tyson*   
  
YAMI: *cringe* HOW can she like TYSON! I mean he eats fifty times the amount   
of a normal person. AND she hates Yu-Gi-Oh to.  
  
CHIBI-YAMI: That bad.   
  
CHIBI-SETO: Yeah, we should go light the neighbours dog on fire.  
  
ME: NOOOOOOO!!! YOU TWO HAD BETTER STAY RIGHT HERE!!! *grabs the two chibis*  
  
CHIBI-YAMI: MEANIE!!!   
  
CHIBI-SETO: We don't like the mean doggie.  
  
ME: *sighs* I think I'm gonna have to add a new wing to the muse house.  
  
AMEN: Didn't you add one yesterday?  
  
ME: Uh..........yeah.  
  
*everyone else sweatdrops*  
  
KAI: There are too many muses Lady Blade.   
  
ME: I know. *sigh* Oh well, I'm off to build another wing. AND YOU GUYS ARE   
HELPING!!!  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
ME: Only Tala doesn't have to help.  
  
KAIBA: WHY?  
  
ME: BECAUSE He was already tortured by my brothers today. Tala do the   
disclaimer, while we start.  
  
TALA: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Sure Lady Blade. Lady Blade WarAngel does not   
own BeyBlade or Yu-Gi-Oh.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: This chapter might be abit short, So please bear with me. Once again,   
this is dedicated to Kitty Chan, I hopes you like Kitty Chan.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SUMMERY: This is the sequal to my fic, In The End. It is YAOI! So if you   
don't like don't read. Tyson and Kai are finally together. But an unexpected   
obsticle shows up. Will Tyson and Kai be able to live happily? Or will this   
obsticle destroy their fragile relationship, into a million pieces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PAIN!  
  
Prologue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kai andTyson were sitting in Tyson's house. Tyson leaned on Kai's muscular   
chest. A look of contentment and peace on the faces, of both boys. Ever since   
Tyson nearly commited suicide. Kai was constantly at Tyson's side. Tyson   
didn't mind this though. He was happy that his Koi was with him. Especially   
now. Since his grandfather's sad death.  
  
It had been a year since Tyson had tried to commit suicide. A year, in which   
alot had happened. For one thing, Kai now lived in Tyson's house. Since his   
Grandfather's arrest. But also the sad death of Tyson's Grandpa, which took   
it's toll on the whole group. All of them had respected Tyson's grandpa. And   
Tyson missed him most of all.  
  
"I really would be dead now if it wasn't for Kai." Tyson thought, gazing into   
Kai's, crimson eyes. They were like two, luminous, rubies. That seemed to see   
into Tyson's soul. "What's wrong koi?" Kai asked. Smiling at Tyson. "Nothing   
Kai. I was just wondering where I'd be without you." Tyson replied. Kai   
leaned forward and claimed Tyson's lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Kai had the whole team training. "You can still be a grouch,   
when we're training Kai-koi." Tyson said. Earning him a smirk from his team   
captain. "You have to train, if you wanna be the best." Kai said. Cheif came   
running out of the house. "Hey guy's come and see this." Cheif called them.   
They ran into the house to see a picture of Voltaire appear on the screen.   
They listened to the reporter on the news.  
  
"Voltaire Hiwatari, escaped from prison earlier today, after he and former   
conspiritor, Boris Balkhov, managed to pick the locks of their handcuffs.   
They jumped over the prison wall, and ran to a waiting boat, which suggested   
that the escape had been planned................."  
  
The rest of what the woman said, trailed off. Kai went very pale. The shock   
of his grandfather and Boris escaping from prison, had made him speechless.   
"Kai, are you allright Kai?" Tyson tried to talk to Kai. Max and Rei tried to   
talk to him too. He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe he got out.  
"Kai said finally. "So what'll happen now?" Tyson asked. He wasn't afraid for   
himself. He was afraid for Kai. "They'll go after Rhiana. Then look for the   
Demolition boys." Kai said. "Who's Rhiana, Kai?" Tyson asked. He still knew   
very little about Kai's past. "Rhiana is Boris' daughter. She is a computor   
genius. But she refused to help Boris." Kai answered. "So what's so differant   
now?" Rei asked. "The differance now, is that Boris is a fellon on the run.   
He'll do anything for revenge. If he has to force Rhiana to do what he wants,   
then he'll do it." Kai replied. "But after they find the Demolition boys,   
what'll they do?" Max asked. "Then they'll come after us." Kai answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hopes you enjoyed it people.  
  
REN: Aibou, what's gonna happen?  
  
ME: I'm not telling. If I told you then I'd have to tell everyone else.  
  
REN: That's soooooo ufair.  
  
ME: I know.   
  
CDD: Please R&R  
  
TALA: And no flames. Lady Blade is still new to yaoi. O.K. people.  
  
ME: Thanx Tala. Bye people. If you wanna know when I'm updating, then you can   
check my profile. I put a rotar up, so that you know when I'm updating each   
of my fics. Bye. See ya next chapter people. 


	2. Chapter 1

ME: Hi people.  
  
REN: Hi Aibou.  
  
ME: I finally get to update. ^___^  
  
CDD: Yeah.  
  
ME: Kai, do the disclaimer please.  
  
KAI: O.K. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PAIN!  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They went to find Mr Dickenson the next morning. Going to the BBA office,   
they found him, about to enter the building. "Hey Mr D, we have to talk to   
you." Tyson said. "Well boys come on in." Mr Dickenson smiled. They all   
walked into the building and followed Mr Dickenson into an elevator. All of   
them were silent as they rode up in the elevator.   
  
They got out at the top floor. Following Mr Dickenson to his office. Once inside, Kenny closed the door. Kai drcided to get right down to talking. "I'msure you know that My Grandfather and Boris, escaped from prison." Kai said. Mr Dickenson nodded. "Well there's something you should know." Kai said. "Unfortunatly, boys, only managed to find one of the Demolition Boys. And that was Tala. The others were all gone, when we went to search for them." Mr Dickenson said. Kai noded. "Mr Dickenson. Boris had a daughter. She's the same age as us, but she's a technical genius. I'm almost positive that They'll be going to Cyprus, to find her." Kai said. Mr Dickenson nodded. "I thought so. Tala said that there was something else we should know, but I was trying to find you boys, to make sure you were allright." Mr Dickenson said. "Well we have to find her before Boris does." Tyson said. Mr Dickenson nodded. "I'll book six tickets to Cyprus." Mr Dickenson said. "Why six?" Max asked. "One for Tala. We need someone who can keep an eye on him. And no one knows the streets of Cyprus, better then   
Tala." Mr Dickenson said. "Why's that?" Rei asked. "Because Tala was born and   
raised in Cyprus. Boris found him there, and convinced his parents that Tala   
was a gifted student. Then turning him into a human weapon. His paents died a   
few years ago.So they had no idea what was happening." Mr Dickenson said.  
  
The others nodded sadly. All of them thinking abot what Tala must've gone   
through. "The plane leaves in four hours." Mr Dickenson said. They all nodded  
and went home to pack.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day, all of them were ready to go. They had their bags packed and   
were all at the airport. Mr Dickenson came up to them. He had Tala with him.   
Tala looked differant since he'd been let out of the Abbey. He was dressed   
differantly. He was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, black boots and   
black, fingerless leather gloves. He had a silver medallion around his neck,   
with a wolf on it. He was carrying a black duffel bag. He looked so differant   
that the others almost didn't recognise him. He smiled at them warmly. "Hello   
everyone." He said. Even his voice sounded differant. It wasn't emotionless,   
it had a friendly tone to it. They all got on to the plane.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later when they were all on the plane. Kai watched Tyson, who had fallen   
asleep, leanng on his shoulder. He turned towards Tala. "Why do you care,   
what happens to Rhiana?" Kai asked. He was never one for tact. Tala looked at   
Kai. "Rhiana made me human again. She removed all of the cyborg implants. Not   
only that, but she was my best friend. When Boris used to beat us all, she'd   
always stick up for us. She was always there when we needed her. That's why I   
care." Tala said. Kai smiled. "Good." Kai said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they touched down in Cyprus, all of them trying to find the adress they   
had for Rhiana. Kai, Tyson and Tala, split into one group, and Max, Rei and   
Kenny were another group. Searching Larnaca was hard. It was a hot day, and   
all of them were feeling it. Tala was cursing, in very obvious greek swear   
words, from the looks the locals were giving him. Kai smirked and Tyson had   
no idea what the heck was going on.   
  
A few hours later, they came across the road they were looking for. "Helana   
Drive. This is the place." Tala said. "How the heck can you stil remember how   
to read that, after so long?" Tyson asked. Tala smirked. "Rhiana made sure I   
kept up. She was as greek as I am." Tala said. Making Kai laugh. Tyson shook   
his head. "I don't get it." Tyson said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking up to a white, painted house, with a with porch, and a large oak   
door. Tala knocked on the gold knocker. They heard a voice fro inside.   
"Comimg. Just a minute." They heard someone running into the hallway. The   
door opened, to reveal a smiling girl. She was about five foot one, but her   
face, showed that she was definatly eighteen. She was wearing a pastel-blue   
T-Shirt, denim dungeree's and a par of white pumps. Her long, brown, waist   
length hair, was kept back with a pastel blue bandanna. She looked at the   
three boys. She recognised Tala and Kai straight away. "Tala, Kai." She   
hugged both of them. Her green eyes, shone with mischeif. "I missed you both.   
You have to tell me what you've been up to. Oh and who's your friend?" She   
asked smiling. "Uh......Rhiana, this is Tyson." Kai said. Introducing hin.   
Tyson could see that it was important to Kai, that Rhiana liked him.   
  
Rhiana smiled at Tyson. "Nice to meet you Tyson. Come on in. At least to get   
out of this heat for a while." Rhiana said. They all went inside.   
"Uh.....maybe I should go and find Rei, Max and Kenny. They must be pretty   
lost." Tyson said. Tala smirked. "I'll go and find them." Tala said. He stood   
up. "I'll be back Rhiana, but do you mind if I bring back some friends?" Tala   
asked. Rhiana looked at Tala. "You know I don't mind, but could you tell me   
what's going on?" Rhiana asked. "Kai'll explain everything. But if I don't   
find our friends soon, they'll fry in the sun." Tala said. Making Rhiana   
laugh. "Go on. You're right." Rhiana stood up, and kissed both of his cheeks.   
Tala left. Tyson's eyebrows raised. Kai smirked. He whispered into Tyson's   
ear. "Don't worry koi. That's how most greek women say hello and goodbye to   
close friends and family." Tyson blushed.   
  
Rhiana looked at them. "O.K. Kai, tell me what's going on." Rhiana said. Kai   
blushed slightly. "Well, my grandfather and your father escaped from prison."   
Kai said. It was all he needed to say. Rhiana's face went pale. "Oh my god."   
Rhiana whispered. Kai looked at Rhiana. Feeling bad, that he had been the one   
to deliver the news to her. She regained her composure. "Well, I guess I   
shall have to be on my guard." Rhiana said. "Actually, we came here so that   
we could bring you to Japan. That way, we know where you are." Kai said.   
Rhiana nodded. She looked at Kai, then at Tyson, and back to Kai agan. "You   
two......you're more then friends. Am I right?" Rhiana said. Both of them   
blushed. "It's O.K. you know. You didn't need to be afraid to tell me."   
Rhiana said. Kai's head shot up. A look of surprise on his face. "I have no   
problems with anyone, because of sexuality. I mean my theory is that if it   
wasn't supposed to be, then it wouldn't be here in the first place." Rhiana   
said. Smiling at them again. "The flight leaves tomorrow morning." Kai said.   
Rhiana nodded. "I'll go and pack. But where on earth will I stay in Japan?"   
Rhiana said. A thoughtful look came across her face. Kai and Tyson smiled.   
"Why don't you stay with us?" Kai said. Rhiana looked at them both. "Are you   
sure?" Rhiana asked. yson nodded. "Yeah, Tala is staying with us too." Tyson   
added. Rhiana smiled. "O.K. I'm moving." She said. Laughing, she went to pack   
her bags.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hi people. Hope's you like this chapter.  
  
REN: Please R&R.  
  
CDD: And NO flames.  
  
ME: Bye til next time people. C U L8R! 


	3. Chapter 2

ME: Hi People.  
  
KAI: Hi Lady Blade  
  
ME: I'm running from my grandma's make-up kit again. *sighs*  
  
KAIBA: Does this happen EVERY easter?  
  
ME: *nods head sadly*  
  
CDD: Poor Lady Blade.  
  
ME: I'd just like to say, that I'm sorry if my updates are long in coming, to   
all those who read my fics. But unfortunatly, I celebrate English and Greek   
Easter, and the greek festival of the dead. So I don't have a lot of time on   
my hands. I'll try and update everything when I can. But please forgive me if   
I'm taking a while. I'm really sorry. And I realise that I kinda made a   
mistake last chapter. I said that Rhiana is the same age as the other   
bladebreakers, and Tala. But she's actually a couple of years older. Sorry   
people ^___^  
  
CHIBI-REI: It doesn't help when your grandma is chasing you with the pink   
lipstick.   
  
ME: *shakes head sadly* It's so unfair. There are plenty of girl   
grandchildren that LIKE pink, why does she have to try and make me wear it.   
*cringe*  
  
KAI: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade or Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PAIN!  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rhiana sat in a chair, as Tala sat on the arm of the chair. Kai and Tyson   
were sat on a sofa, and Rei, Max and Kenny were sat on another sofa. Rhiana   
sighed. She looked around her home. The place that she'd managed to save for,   
without her father's help. Without anyone's help. She'd tried her hardest not   
to feel bad. But everything made her feel so sad. The fact that he'd have to   
leave the home that she'd worked so hard to achieve was the thing that   
weighed heaviest in her mind.   
  
Then she looked at Kai and Tala. Kai, like her, had started over. Not once   
but many times. And Tala had lost his family, and been forced to move from   
foster home, to foster home. Because of the fact that no one adopts older   
children. She realised that she'd been fortunate, compared to Tala and Kai.   
She looked at them all sleeping that night as she packed somethings. She knew   
that her father would tear the place apart so that he could find her. He   
didn't even care about her. He just needed an extra technician. She went and   
sat outside for a little while. She could see the stars shining brightly. "I   
wonder if they shine as bightly in Japan." Rhiana thought.   
  
She heard footsteps behind her. She turned in her seat, and saw Tala. "Hey   
Tala. Come and sit down." She said. She was making herself sound cheerful.   
But she knew it wasn't working. Tala smirked. "Why are you pretending to be   
so happy?" Tala asked. "Because, it's easier then thinking that I'll be   
leaving everything that I ever acheived, behind me." Rhiana said. Tala   
smiled. "I miss Cyprus alot. I haven't been here for a while." Tala said.   
Thinking about his parents, that had died, whilst he was being trained in the   
Abbey. "Maybe a family will adopt you and bring you out here." Rhiana said.   
Tala laughed. "It's not likely." He said, sadly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived in Japan the next day. Mr Dickenson came to meet them. "Hello   
boys. And you're Miss Rhiana Balkhov I assume." Mr Dickenson said. Rhiana   
smiled. "Not Balkhov, Mr Dickenson. I changed my name to my mother's maiden   
name, which was Stavros." Rhiana said. Tala and Kai were trying not to laugh.   
Both of them had expected her to change her name. "Hey, with a father like   
Boris, who can blame you for changing your name." Tala said to Rhiana as they   
walked to the car.   
  
Tyson lagged behind a bit. But he always did. When they got to the car, they   
all looked to see that Tyson was not behind them. "I'm going to look for him.  
"Kai said, rushing off before anyone could answer.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson felt someone cover his mouth and drag him away. He tried to struggle,   
but he felt a cloth slip over his mouth and nose. He could smell the   
chloroform. He could practically taste the stuff. It made him struggle a bit   
more but he soon lapsed into unconciousness.   
  
The hand let go and Tyson slipped to the ground. Bryan stepped out of the   
shadows. Spencer picked up Tyson and both ran off. Leaving an object on the   
floor. Glinting in the sunlight. It was Dragoon. Tyson's BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: O.K. people. I hope you all like this chappie.   
  
TYSON: YOU KILLED ME!!!  
  
KAI: NO YOU IDIOT! She knocked you out with chloroform.  
  
ME: HEY! It wasn't me, it was Bryan.  
  
TYSON: That doesn't make me feel any better.   
  
ME: *sigh* Whatever.   
  
CDD: Please R&R.  
  
CHIBI-REI: And NO flames.  
  
ME: Bye People. 


	4. Chapter 3

ME: Hi everyone.  
  
REN: HOW COULD YOU AIBOU!?!?!?  
  
ME: Uh........what's up with all of you? *looks to see Tyson, Kai and everyone else sitting around glaring* O_O! Uh........you all look like yyou're gonna lynch me. *blinks innocently*  
  
TYSON: YOU LEFT ME WITH BORIS FOR TWO MONTHS!!!!  
  
ME: Oh, the cliffie. I really have to apologise to everyone for taking so long. I've been stuck in cyprus for many reasons. So I was unable to update. BUT I have typed up many updates. Sothey should be coming in regularly now. I'm So sorry people. Really, I NEVER had a clue that I'd be gone for so long. I have to apologise. I really am grovelling. Especially since I left the last chapter at a cliffie. I really am sorry. I wouldn't be surpised if you all forgot I existed.  
  
KAI: Hey, you may be on crutches but I'm not forgiving you. *glares*  
  
ME: HEY! THAT'S A CHEAP SHOT!!! I did NOT mean to dislocate my knee. It was bloody painful. AND it's still supposed to be operated on and everything. So don't start. Like I said. It doesn't matter about my knee, *glares at Kai who sulking in corner* But I have to say that it kept me in the hospital, and i keep having to go back. I will be updating on a regular basis though now. I'm so sorry people, for being gone for so long, once again. But I am back now.  
  
CDD: Lady Blade WarAngel does NOT own BeyBlade. She does however own a weird album by Good Charlotte. DAMN that song makes me cringe.  
  
ME: WHAT song?  
  
CDD: Bloody Valentine. It's scary.  
  
ME: I like it, so blame Shinigami for telling me about it. I LOVE THAT SONG!  
  
CDD: NOT FAIR!!! Someone should sort out your bad taste in music. I mean it's horrific. Our Lady Peace, Trapt, Good Charlotte, Linkin Park, Matchbox 20, EMINEM! *shudders*  
  
KAI: HEY!!! I LIKE EMINEM YOU LITTLE DEVIL!!! *starts chasing CDD*  
  
ME: *sighs* Can I get on with this BEFORE I die? Oh well, I'll let them carry on. On with the fic. ^____________^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PAIN!  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai retraced their steps, and foud Dragoon, glinting in the sunlight. But Tyson was nowhere to be found. Kai bit his lip in frustration. Running back, Kai told the others. Rhiana knew already what had happened. But she looked at Kai and Tala. Knowing that they knew the same thing. None of them wanted to admit it.  
  
They all split up and started to search the airport. All of them praying to find something trace of Tyson. But all of them knowing they wouldn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rhiana saw Spencer and Bryan standing near one of the runways. She ran over to them. "They have to know what happened toTyson." She thought. As she approached them, they looked away from her. "Now I definatly know that they know something." She thought.  
  
"Bryan? Spencer?" She called to them. They stood still. She finally reached them. Spencer sat down on a rock and Bryan was still standing. "Bryan? Where's Tyson?" Rhiana asked. Bryan looked away from her. "Well, he's not here. our father took him to a secret location. We don't know where." Bryan answered. Rhiana's eye's widened. "Why did you just tell me that?" She asked. Bryan looked away from her. "You were always kind to all of us. None of us forgot that. Boris told us to find you too. And take you to the mansion, where Mr Voltaire lives. But niether of us will do that. We told Boris that he would have to do his own dirty work." Bryan said.  
  
Rhiana opened her mouth to say something. Bryan and Spencer ran off. She slumped her shoulders in defeat. She knew that they weren't really bad kids. None of them were. They'd just been manipulated by BioVolt for so long that their brains were moulded. Even Byan's vicious nature hadn't been a part of his personality when he was younger. Boris had tried to make her a drone like the others. But She refused to be turned into that. She refused to be cold and emotionless.  
  
She went back to meet the others. To give them the news. She just wished that she knew where to start looking for Tyson. She'd have gone by herself. Just to find him, and make Kai's smile appear again. She cared aboout all those children that had been taken nto the abbey. But She had always been in contact with the Demolition Boys and Kai. She'd grown up with them. There was no way she wold let any of them down. She was determined to help them all. "If it kills me, I'll help them all." Rhiana thought as she saw the small group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson was just coming out of his groggy sleep. He had no idea where he was. But it was somewhere extremely dark. He couldn't see at all. It was just pitch black. He rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust his vision to the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I know, I know. Short chapter. I need to slap myself. At the moment, it's a case of making the chapter's a bit short to make the fic last longer. *sighs*  
  
REN: Or maybe it's the fact that Jock the jerk has you hopping each way to get him stuff, coz his ankle is broken.  
  
KAI: WAIT A SEC! Isn't your knee dislocated?  
  
ME: Don't ask. My mom works, my dad lives somewhere else. You know that thing called divorce. (Which by the way, I'm glad exists) But the trouble is that I'm the only one left to take care of my brothers during the day. And it's the summer now, so I'm stuck hopping around to help my Jerk brothers. nd most of them really are jerks. I man THEY'RE HEALTHY!!! CAN'T THEY GOT OFF THEiR LAZY BUTTS AND DO FOR THEMSELVES!?!?!?!?!  
  
REN: Poor Aibou. Don't worry. Someone will marry them some day and you won't be stuck with them.  
  
ME: Yeah, fat chance. No woman would be stupid enough to go for my brothers. So that plan went out of the window when they were born.  
  
REN: O_O! That's a bit harsh.  
  
KAI: But OH so true.  
  
ME: Well, C ya L8r people. I'll post the next chapter soon. 


End file.
